gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
∀ Gundam (Manga)
is a manga adaptation of the series for teens written and illustrated by Atsushi Soga based on the TV series ''∀ Gundam. The series was serialized in Magazine Z and ran from August 1999 Issue to May 2002 Issue. The publisher Kodansha released 5 volumes in Japan. Story Several hundred years have passed since the fierce battles using Mobile Suits throughout the universe. After many wars, earthlings forgot how to make developments in their own civilization. Some humans moved to the moon. For a very, very long time, they dreamed about returning to earth. When Planet Earth regained its standard of living to that of the days of the Industrial Revolution, Dianna Soreil, the Queen of the Moon entered into negotiations with the head of Planet Earth so that the Moon Race could return. She also secretly dispatched a reconnaissance troop to check the environmental and living conditions on Planet Earth. Loran Cehack came to Earth as part of the troop. Almost drowned in a river, he was saved by two beautiful sisters, Kihel Heim and Sochie Heim. After the accident, he started working for a mine, owned by the father of these sisters. He soon gets used to living on Planet Earth. Two years pass and the Moon Race who are becoming impatient with the slow negotiations takes action and forcefully tries to return to Earth. Flames engulf the streets. The "Turn 'A' Gundam" appears from the White Doll Ruins and Rolland finds himself riding it. He becomes the savior of Planet Earth. Loran's struggle to avoid war between the Moon and Planet Earth begins. Chapters Volume 01 'Turn 1 Howl at the Moon' 'Turn 2 Night of the Ceremony' 'Turn 3 White Doll' 'Turn 4 Diana's Descent' 'Turn 5 Their Expectations' Volume 02 'Turn 6 and came Disaster' 'Turn 7 Corin cried out, Gundam' 'Turn 8 Visit to a Grave' 'Turn 9 Speculation' 'Turn 10 The Destruction of Nocis' 'Turn 11 A distant high Homeland' Volume 03 'Turn 12 ' 'Turn 13 ' 'Turn 14 ' 'Turn 15 ' 'Turn 16 ' 'Turn 17 ' Volume 04 'Turn 18' 'Turn 19' 'Turn 20' 'Turn 21' 'Turn 22' 'Turn 24' 'Turn 23' Volume 05 'Turn 24' 'Turn 25' 'Turn 26' 'Turn 27' 'Turn 28' 'Turn 29' 'Turn 30' Characters Earth Militia *Loran Cehack *Kihel Heim *Sochie Heim *Guin Sard Lineford *Michael Gern *Yanny Oviess *Ladderrum Kune *Miashei Kune *Joseph Yaht *Lily Borjarno *Mallygan *Gavane Goonny *Aimes *John Moonrace / Dianna Counter / Ghingham Fleet *Dianna Soreil *Harry Ord *Gym Ghingham *Merrybell Gadget *Teteth Halleh *Phil Ackman *Poe Aijee *Miran Rex *Corin Nander *Bruno *Jacop *Agrippa Maintainer *Meme Midgard Civilians *Kihel Heim *Dylan Heim *Mistress Heim *Sam *Jessica *Sid Munzer *Niven Horace *Will Game *Verlaine Bond *Fran Doll · *Keith Laijie *Dona Roroi *Hammett Roroi Mechanics Earth Militia Mobile Weapons *AMX-109 Kapool *FLAT-L06D FLAT *MRC-U11D Walking Dumpling "WaD" *MS-05 Borjarnon Gavane Goonny Custom *MS-06 Borjarnon *SYSTEM ∀-99 ∀ Gundam Vehicles and Support Units *Bull-One *Hipheavy *Willgem Moonrace Mobile Weapons *CONCEPT-X 6-1-2 Turn X *FLAT-L06D FLAT *G-838 Mahiroo *G-M1F Bandit *JMA-0530 Walking Dome *MRC-U11D Walking Dumpling *NRS-P701 Gozzo *TAF-M9 Eagail Vehicles and Support Units *Almaiya-class *Aspite *Bug *Gendarme *Soleil Gallery ∀ Gundam (Manga) Vol. 1 Cover.jpg ∀ Gundam (Manga) Vol. 2 Cover.jpg ∀ Gundam (Manga) Vol. 3 Cover.jpg ∀ Gundam (Manga) Vol. 4 Cover.jpg ∀ Gundam (Manga) Vol. 5 Cover.jpg See also *∀ Gundam (Manga 2) *∀ Gundam: Wind of the Moon Editions *Vol.1 ISBN 4-06-349002-5 *Vol.2 ISBN 4-06-349022-X *Vol.3 ISBN 4-06-349045-9 *Vol.4 ISBN 4-06-349067-X *Vol.5 ISBN 4-06-349093-9 External Links *http://www.geocities.jp/allthatgundam/comic/turnasoga.htm Category:Manga